Death Will Never Part Us
by Tasia
Summary: AAMRN or GAMRN. Ash and co. went on a picnic. Giovanni ruined everything and shot Ash.
1. Kiss from a Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They're all owned by Kids' WB, Nintendo, 4Kids Production, GAME FREAK, Creatures, and for God's sake there's many more to list... I do not own any of it. Sad, huh?  
  
Category/Rated: Angst, Romance/PG   
  
-----   
  
DEATH WILL NEVER PART US [Ch.1: Kiss from a Rose] by Tasia   
  
He gazed at the hospital window. He looked up at the beautiful nightsky full of stars. Hhh... he gasped for breath. This may be the last time I look up at those pretty stars... and Misty... he thought. He tossed and turned trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't. He was thinking about the surgery he would take tomorrow. He turned his head over to the left. He looked at Misty, his beloved. She's been there for a pretty long time, he noticed.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"You fool!... I've had enough!" Giovanni screamed as he walked to the door. His persian followed him mocking them. That was the hundredth time they had failed. He was tired of Jesse, James, and Meowth, the original Team Rocket. He was going to get Ash's Pikachu himself.   
  
"Butch, Cassidy, call them in."   
  
"As you wish, sir," they replied. They went out then came back with bodyguards. They wore their 'R' uniforms that tightened up to their heads. It clearly showed big muscles around their arms. Their feet were as big as a Machamp's feet.   
  
"What can we do for you, sir?"   
  
"Kill those kids. And bring Pikachu to me!" they stared at Giovanni. They looked at him questioningly, making sure he was not kidding or something. To kill them WAS their job. But they were scared to do it. Kill innocent people? For God's sake I hope he knows what he's doing, they thought. "What are you staring at? My orders are to be obeyed! Hurry up!" Giovanni, again, ordered them to hurry.   
  
"Yes sir," they said simultaneously.   
  
-----  
  
The seventeen-year old Ash got up to set the tents up while signaling the red-haired, eighteen-year old girl, Misty, to search for fire woods. Ash's sudden grumbling stomach sent note to Tracey, their other companion, that it was the right time to start cooking. They worked quickly and quietly. Ash and Misty set out their pokemon in order to receive some help.  
  
An hour had passed, and tents were set up; fire was on; food was cooked. Ash, Misty, and Tracey sat around the fire talking about their memories, their journeys together. Tracey told them how much he hoped to work for Professor Oak. Misty told them about her old annoying moments with her sisters--Daisy, Lily, and Violet. And Ash told him when he got his Pikachu and told him that it was so hard to train that Pikachu of his. They shared all the laughter and everything until dinner.   
  
"Here it is, Myst." Tracey handed her a hotdog. "Thanks a lot, Trace," she smiled. All of the sudden, they heard a loud noise from behind.  
  
BOOM! "What was that?!" Ash screamed in panic. He turned over to see what happened. "Wait here, I'll come back!" he said giving them order.   
  
"No! Ash, I'm coming with you," the curious Misty followed him. Ash told her to stay, but Misty told him that she would not get hurt or anything and to believe in her. Ash gave up then let Misty go with him and Tracey stayed. They snuck up behind some bushes. Ash saw 'R's were printed in every uniform. It's Team Rocket... he thought. He kept on watching them until one of the Rocketeers saw them. He pulled his gun out then shot at them menacingly.   
  
"Misty! Look out!" Ash screamed. He pushed her, trying to protect her from getting shot. He got her save. But Ash was shot. He fell down to the ground. "Ash! Ash! No! Please wake up!" Misty cried in shock.   
  
"What did you shoot???" one of them asked. "I saw something moving and so I tried to shoot at it..."   
  
"Ash... Ash... please... you can't die now. PLEASE! I didn't even have time to tell you..." Misty whispered softly to Ash. Ash's body laid perfectly still. His eyes were closed, but he still breathed. I wished I had obeyed Ash, she thought sadly. If I hadn't come here with him, he wouldn't have gotten that stupid shot!, she thought again. She blamed herself of what she did. She thought of what to do and also to wait for them to move away. Nice going, Waterflower! He's injured and you wait here seeing him getting weaker and weaker by the minute? Bring him to the campsite! She thought angrily about herself. She quickly pulled Ash's still body to the camp where Tracey stayed.   
  
Tracey, who was sketching the campsite, went over to Misty to see what had happened. "Misty! What happened?!" Tracey nearly jumped when he saw her pulling Ash's body to the campsite. "Get first aid. Hurry!" she ordered. He was confused and scared but quickly went into another tent then came out carrying a big bag full with medicine and stuff. She pulled out a bandage then rolled it around Ash's waist. His blood was running out. It didn't seem like there was hope for him to recover in the camp so they took him to the nearest Pokemon Center.   
  
Viridian Pokemon Center was the nearest. Tracey got to carry Ash with his strong arms. They tried to get there as fast as possible. "Misty... what happened? Ouch!!! Err..." Ash asked. "Calm down, Ash. We're trying to get you to the nearest Pokemon Center. You got shot!" Misty replied.   
  
They arrived in the Pokemon Center. Misty rang the bell calling Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, please can you help Ash?" she asked hopelessly. Nurse Joy checked Ash's condition. "He's injured badly. What happened?" Misty explained the whole thing. Nurse Joy gasped then she called the Chanseys and they helped her to move Ash's body. "Please, Nurse Joy, save him..." Misty hoped, showing her hopeless expression. "We'll try our best," she replied.   
  
Ten minutes later. Nurse Joy came out and said, "I'm sorry. But he's in really bad condition. I'm not sure he can survive this. He's got only 2% of chance of living."  
  
"Oh Ash..." Misty muttered to herself. "Well, can I AT LEAST see him now?" Nurse joy shook her head and told her, "Not now. He needs a rest. You can come back tomorrow. Why don't you two find a place to sleep?".  
  
Misty shook her head, "No.. no! I want to be here with Ash. After all it was all my fault." She put her head down. Nurse Joy told her there was no room to sleep in. She urged Misty to find a hotel to spend the night in and she also said she would go and try to find the hotel. Misty finally nodded, understanding her.  
  
-----  
  
Oh God!... Misty thought. She found herself sitting on the bed, looking at the picture they had taken. Ash was holding Misty's hand. She could remember that very well. The way he blushed was the the best thing she liked from him. She looked at the picture again remembering herself smiling nicely, with Ash wrapping his arms around her. I can't believe if he's actually gone!!! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! Her mind screamed. Later on, she found herself crying--thinking of Ash.   
  
"Misty? Misty? Are you OK?" Tracey called Misty. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu screamed at the door. They have been so worried about her. She hadn't eat anything yet since Ash was shot. Tracey knocked the door, then Misty opened it.   
  
"Misty? Are you OK?" Tracey asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't respond." She smiled weakly wiping her tears of her bright red cheeks. Tracey returned her a smile. "That's OK. I know how you feel. Hey, I gotta go for a while. I'll be back as soon as possible," he told her. Pikachu put its arm around Misty's shoulder to calm her down.  
  
"Pikachu... pika pi..." Misty nodded. "Thanks Pikachu, you're a real pal," Misty continued. The door slammed as Tracey left the room. A moment after he left, the door was knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"Uuuh... Misty??? May I come in?" a voice behind the door asked softly. She opened the door. She suddenly shrieked.  
  
"Gary!!! What are you doing here?!" She asked. "PIKA!!!" Pikachu shocked Gary. "Waaaaa!!!!!!! Stop it--Pikachu!!! I won't do ya any harm!!!" he screamed. Misty jerked away and told Pikachu to stop. "Misty, I just... I heard the news. Nurse Joy told me Ash wanted me to come by. And I thought you might like somebody to talk to," he smiled nicely to her. He's weird... she thought. She nodded her head and let him in. She felt like an alien around Gary, but she needed someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey Misty, do you know how Ash really feels about you? Well, don't tell him anything, alright? I shouldn't tell you this. It's supposed to be my secret and Ash's. But, I will tell you, because... well... you are Misty..." he grinned showing his perfect, straight teeth. She smiled back weakly. She didn't mean to smile back.  
  
"Well, after he won the earth badge from Team Rocket. You know, I helped him and he was pleased, he told me before I left regarding his feeling towards about you. And... well actually, we were making a deal. And it's about you..." he explained to her. He was hiding his face, did not want Misty to look at it.  
  
"Misty," he took a long breath then blew it off. "I always like you. And Ash does too. I mean more than what you think. We had a Pokemon battle and... and... he won. The winner gets to be with you." He confessed his real feeling for Misty.  
  
"But then, if you won, I don't think...I will like you that much..." she was scared to say it. She smirked at him. What she meant was that she didn't want to be with Gary eventhough he won the battle. But Gary understood it quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But if I had won, Ash would have to stay away from you." Tears came down from his brown-chestnut eyes. She handed him a tissue and said how she felt about him and how sorry she was.   
  
"Gary, the surgery is tomorrow. And... I'm so scared if Ash..." she stopped. Gary nodded. He understood how she felt. Ash and Misty had been friends for more than seven years. He gave her a quick comforting embrace. She replied his embrace.   
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Nurse Joy came out of the operation room. She looked down to her feet, crying. "What's wrong, Nurse Joy?" Misty asked curiously. Nurse Joy looked both sad and guilty. She shook her head over and over again. "What happened?" Tracey asked. She looked up, "I--I'm so sorry... I tried my best but--but he lost a lot of blood and, he... he... died..." Nurse Joy sniffed and started to cry again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty cried shaking Joy's body. Gary stopped her by putting his arms around her. She fell to Gary's hug then Tracey approached Nurse Joy, asking her some questions. Joy kept on saying sorry to him and Misty and Gary until Gary stopped her. She then handed Misty a letter. "Here Misty, this is from Ash. He wrote this yesterday and... and he told me to give it to you... before he died." Misty opened the letter and started to read it:  
  
Dear Misty,  
  
I know that I could not live much longer. I could hardly breathe and so easy to get tired. And I know we would never ever do things together again. I also know that I could never be a truly Pokemon Master and won the Trophy. And the worst, I could never confess my true feelings to you. But in my heart, I will and always love you. Please take good care of Pikachu and my other Pokemon for me. Thank you.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Ash  
  
-----  
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and,  
  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Baby,  
  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh,  
  
The more I get of you,  
  
Ooh...  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah.   
  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.   
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.   
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
There... woa...  
  
So much he can say.  
  
there's so much inside.  
  
You remain,  
  
You...  
  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby   
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
  
Yeah...  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
You remain,  
  
You...  
  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby   
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
  
Yeah...  
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Baby, I've...  
  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
Been...  
  
Kissed from a rose on the grey.  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you,  
  
Ooh... The...  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
  
Stranger it feels,   
  
Yeah...  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom.   
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,   
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
I've been... I've...  
  
I've been kissed by a rose   
  
Been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
  
I've been... I've...  
  
I've been kissed by a rose,   
  
Been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
  
And if I should fall, at all.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose,  
  
Been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
There... Woa...  
  
So much he can say.  
  
there's so much inside.  
  
You remain  
  
You.......  
  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.   
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah.   
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
  
But did you know,  
  
That when it snows,  
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,   
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.   
  
-----   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
© Copyright 2000 Anastasia Budiman 


	2. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They're all owned by Kids' WB, Nintendo, 4Kids Production, GAME FREAK, Creatures, and for God's sake there's many more to list... I do not own any of it. Sad, huh?  
  
Category/Rated: Angst, Romance/PG  
  
-----  
  
DEATH WILL NEVER PART US [Ch.2: I'll Be Home for Christmas] by Tasia  
  
Nurse Joy came out of the operation room. She looked down to her feet, crying. "What's wrong, Nurse Joy?" Misty asked curiously. Nurse Joy looked both sad and guilty. She shook her head over and over again. "What happened?" Tracey asked. She looked up, "I--I'm so sorry... I tried my best but--but he lost a lot of blood and, he... he... died..." Nurse Joy sniffed and started to cry again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty cried shaking Joy's body. Gary stopped her by putting his arms around her. She fell to Gary's hug then Tracey approached Nurse Joy, asking her some questions. Joy kept on saying sorry to him and Misty and Gary, then she handed Misty a letter. "Here Misty, this is from Ash. He wrote this yesterday and... and he told me to give it to you... before he died." Misty opened the letter and started to read it...  
  
.....  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Misty shockly screamed. Pikachu was awaken by her scream. Tracey and Brock stormed into the room. They saw Misty gasping for air. She choked for a few moments. Tracey approached her.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked. "Oh yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Thank you," she thanked Tracey then hugged him. A knock was heard. The door opened slowly and Misty's eye caught Gary's.  
  
"You OK? I thought I heard a scream coming from your room," he smiled. "Yes I'm fine. It was just another dream of... Ash." Gary nodded wryly. He was kind of angry to hear Ash's name, but he understood how Misty felt. "Wasn't that supposed to be a nightmare?" he smiled at her. She smiled back and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say..."  
  
Tracey and Brock said goodnight and went to their room. Gary stayed for a while to calm Misty down and afterwards, he went back to his room.  
  
She tossed and turned. She tried to get some sleep, but she failed. Why did it seem so real? She thought and sobbed. She rose up from her bed and quietly prayed:  
  
Dear God, please help me. I need it. I know I think of Ash too much. He's dead, yes. But I just can't get him off my mind. Those memories keep on coming back and forth at me. I just want him to come back... even if it is just for a little while.  
  
She stopped. She lay back down and smiled to herself. Heh... no one nor nothing could bring Ash back to life. She smiled again like crazy and went to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
"Wake up! Eight o'clock!" Brock stormed into Misty's room and tripped onto her carpet.  
  
"Hehe... sorry Brock, I'll move that carpet later..." she smiled to him as he grumbled about it. She laughed as his face turned as red as apple. "Oh yeah Misty, don't forget to pick up your dress at 10. It's for the Christmas party," Brock blinked and gave her a grin.  
  
She got up slowly and went to the bathroom. In about 15 minutes later she came out dressed up and ready to go.  
  
"Hi guys, did you guys have a nice sleep?" she gave a bright and a very friendly smile to everyone who was sitting in the dining room waiting for their breakfast to be served.  
  
"Here it is, today is nice cooked pancakes with honey and marshmallows on top of it," Brock came out of the kitchen. He brought a plate of of pancakes.  
  
"Yay!" everyone shouted gladly as he gave them each a plate with pancakes. Wow! He could feed a whole zoo with those pancakes, Misty thought, looking at the tray he used to carry all those plates.   
  
She went outside and got into her car. She drove by as everybody waved at her.  
  
It was a nice morning at Pewter City. She was staying at Brock's a while since she didn't have anything or anyone to talk with. She drove up to 50. "Omigod! I'll be late, I'll be late!" She muttered to herself. She kept up her driving speed until it was 60. It was supposed to be a ticket, but since nobody was around who cared.  
  
She kept on driving the car until she saw a figure crossing the street. "Waaaaa!" she screamed, trying to stop the car. She managed to a stop, but too late, she hit a rock and fell unconcious.  
  
"Um, miss, are you alright?" the figure woke her up. "Yes, yes, I'm OK," she opened her eyes and screamed in disbelief. It was Ash, the figure she was about to crash.  
  
"A.. Ash?" Misty asked, confused.  
  
"Wow, how do you know my name?" he grinned. "You're a mind reader," he grinned again. "Ash, Ash! It's me, don't you recoqnize me?!" she screamed at him. "Um, sorry, but no. Have I ever seen you... before?" he was amused. Suddenly a girl showed up and tapped Ash's back. "Hurry up Ash, we gotta go," she begged. "No prob, Gene. Bye um... lady!" Ash said as he went away. She was shocked to see Ash.  
  
Misty tried to run after him, but Ash and Gene were running so fast. Too fast. She couldn't catch up and with a sad face, she got back into her car and drove home slowly. She was thankful the car was alright. No damage at all.  
  
-----  
  
"But guys, it was really him! I saw him! I saw him!" Misty shouted madly. Tracey and Brock watched her carefully as she talked. Gary came closer to her. She backed away. "Stop there! I know you don't believe me. But he was there..." she panicked. "Misty, you must be seeing things. You haven't even recovered from those NIGHTMARES yet! Forget Ash and go on with you life! Thinking of him is only a distraction!!!" Gary screamed desperately and jerked away madly.  
  
"Oh, was that why?! Was that why you act so nice to me since Ash died?! You want me to forget him and be with you. Is that it???!" she scowled at him. She bulged her eyes. A silence came between them. She realized what she had said to Gary. "Sorry, Gary, I was just shocked. That's all," she hugged Gary. "I accept your apology," he said quietly then left her alone in her room.  
  
-----  
  
"Gene, it was Misty. It was her. I was sent back to see her. But why did I do that? Why did I lie? I thought an angel can't lie," he asked sadly. "That's alright. I know how sad you are now. I was sent to guide you, that's all. I can help you, but remember, you have only tomorrow and you'll have to return," she gave him a warm, bright smile. Ash threw her an I-Know nod.  
  
"Alright. I'll come to see her tomorrow. Wish me luck," Ash silently prayed to himself.  
  
-----  
  
"Misty, set that reindeer up on the fireplace," Brock ordered her. They were decorating his house with Christmas tree and the other Christmas stuff. Tracey was busy sketching the house from inside, "Hmm... I love that decor," he muttered to himself.  
  
9 o'clock P.M.. Misty took a peek at the watch while she sat back and relax. Tomorrow is Christmas, this year will be quiet without Ash, she thought. She was enjoying the Christmas cookies until she heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" She shouted aloud.  
  
"May I help you... Ash???" she was shocked once more. Everyone in the room came to the door. They all shrieked in horror. "Aaaaaaaaaaaghhhh! It really is yyy... you," Tracey panicked. Ash quickly calmed them down as he quickly dragged Misty away. She was too shocked to believe her own eyes. She let Ash dragged her away with his strong hands. When she started to realize what had happened, she thought, wow he still remembers me. She thought again and smiled to herself.  
  
They were outside. Ash had dragged her to the place where they usually talk in private. She gladly commented in a husky voice, "You're ALIVE!". Misty was about to plant a kiss on his cheek, but a sad expression came across Ash's face. He let her gave that kiss, then he said, "No, not really. I came here as a... ghost."   
  
"Huh? How? How about that girl you befriend with? She's real, isn't she?" she asked curiously. Please tell me it's true... she thought to herself, wishing it was the truth. "No, she's a ghost, too. Well, guardian angel. Her name is Virginia. I call her Gene. She came along to guide me. It's hard to believe isn't it?" he continued. She gave him a hug and they continued to talk for hours. They recalled those beautiful and sad memories.  
  
Three hours had passed. Suddenly lights were surrounding Ash.  
  
"Wha... what happened?!? Why are you surrounded by lights??" Misty asked him, trying not to look scared of the bright lights. He looked up to the sky and said, "Misty, I have to go now. It's really good to see you again."  
  
"But, I don't want you to go! Please stay... I--I love you, Ash..." Misty begged, sobbing. Ash grabbed her hands and put it on his cold cheeks gently. "I love you, too, Misty," he whispered to her tenderly.  
  
He looked up to Gene who was approaching him. "Sorry Misty, but it's time... I don't want to leave you either, but..." he stopped. Gene put a hand on his shoulder and nod, "It's time."  
  
Ash suddenly flew. He kissed Misty passionately then blew a goodbye kiss. He whispered, "Merry Christmas, Misty. I'll never forget you. I'll love you forever."  
  
"NOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHH! Please come back... pleasee..." she screamed her voice off until it turned into a husky one. Her voice echoed in the darkness. Snowflakes dropped on top of her head. She could feel the chill of it. She looked up as another ice dropped on her hand, head, all over her body. Her watch showed a 12:00 A.M., December 25th. Christmas Eve was gone, now it was Christmas, a White Christmas. She sadly walked away, far away from where she stayed. She went through a bridge. She got an idea. A crazy idea as you would say. Then she quietly whispered:  
  
"Sorry Ash, I know you want me to live, but my life is nothing without you. Really. You told me to move on and I tried, but I just can't... I don't want to feel these emptiness inside anymore. I want to come with you and be with you forever... Wait for me, Ash. I'm coming..." she let herself fell off the bridge, going into the deep streaming water.  
  
-----  
  
Chiisana shiawase o daiji ni atatameteta  
  
Nee, omou to mune no oku konna ni itaku naru no  
  
(How such small happiness is warming our important moment  
  
Hey, inside this heart and mind, I began to feel such kind of feeling)  
  
Anata no me anata no koe subete itoshikute...   
  
(Your eyes, your voice, all of them I cared the most)  
  
Konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta  
  
Itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de  
  
Fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda  
  
Shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru WINTER WISH  
  
(Falling snow pieces that roll on my cheek are changing my tears  
  
Forever be by my side; don't let go of these hands  
  
Upon the winter sky, the twinkling stars are surrounding both of us  
  
White shoulders, white breath, feeling you deeply as my winter wish)  
  
Yorisoi aruita umizoi no yuuenchi  
  
Nee, kanransha ni notte hikari no machi miyou yo  
  
(Walking closer together on an ocean-side park  
  
Hey, watching a far from train that we rode, let's watch the lights of city)  
  
Tooku naru umi to awai kiss ga setsunakute...  
  
(Far away from the ocean, and the scent of a kiss honestly given)  
  
Hajimari wa konayuki no IVU chiisana SUTORI  
  
Dare yori mo aishiteru kono te o hanasanai de  
  
Arukidasu futari no mirai naranda ashiato  
  
Nukumori mo yasashisa mo anata to dakishimeru WINTER WISH  
  
(The beginning of a little story on the eve's falling snow  
  
The true self I've fallen in love with, don't let go of these hands  
  
Walking our future together in each footsteps  
  
How warm, how gentle, hugging you deeply as my winter wish)  
  
Konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta  
  
Itsu made mo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de  
  
Fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda  
  
Shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru WINTER WISH  
  
(Falling snow pieces that roll on my cheek are changing my tears  
  
Forever be by my side; don't let go of these hands  
  
Upon the winter sky, the twinkling stars are surrounding both of us  
  
White shoulders, white breath, with you, the winter wish that I felt)  
  
-----   
  
THE END  
  
© Copyright 2000 Anastasia Budiman 


End file.
